A day in the Life of Severus Snape
by Lightscript
Summary: Well pretty much what it says in the title, Snape's point of view, getting his jollies by torturing students and teachers alike, but is he in for a nasty surprise? Kinda crap summary I know but my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy and review!


A day in the life of Severus Snape….

The wonderful world of Harry Potter and all those who inhabit it belong to J. K. Rowling I own nothing I just mess around with her characters 'cuz im too lazy too write my own)

Ok this is my fist story so don't be too harsh but I will accept criticisms and more ideas anyway on with the story… (also I apologise for the terrible grammar and any spelling mistakes!

With a yawn Severus Snape opened his eyes. He groaned he was lying on his four poster bed in his quarters with a ear splitting headache. Snape pushed himself upright his head spinning, trying blearily to focus on why he was feeling so awful. Something about..quidditch..? Aaah that was it, now he remembered, his house (slytherin) had just taken the lead in the cup and he had drunk far too much firewhiskey during the after party. Hang on, how had he even gotten hold of a bottle of firewhiskey in the first place? Firewhiskey was not allowed at Hogwarts. Snape muddled over this question when a few minutes later he decided there was no point lying in bed anymore and he swung his legs over the side of his bed and staggered into the bathroom. After dousing his face in a jet of icy water and after some of sweet tea Snape felt a bit better. That was until he discovered e was ten minutes late for his first lesson. After hurriedly pulling on his robes and adjusting his cloak so it flapped out behind him in it's usual bat like fashion Severus Snape hurried of to his first lesson. After encountering Peeves and a bucket of eggs Snape arrived in the dungeons in a thoroughly bad mood and a coating of yolk. He slammed his books down on the table and spat at his students with as much venom as he could muster "books out you will be creating the essence of misery in today's lesson anyone who fails to complete this will lose 50 house points!" There was a great rush as the terrified first year students tripped over each other in an attempt to get cauldrons and ingredients before Snape had the chance to shout at them further. By lunch Snape was feeling quite a bit more cheerful, he had given four detentions taken 70 points of Gryffindor his potion masters weekly had arrived and next he had potter and his classmates who he had decided to give them a nastily difficult surprise test and for those-of whom that failed which he was sure there would be many-they would have to write him a three foot essay on how to make this potion and its uses and why they failed to do it.

During lunch break Snape found to his delight that he was able to take an other 20 points of Gryffindor when Fred and George Weasly tried to put a firework inside his his robes. He also suggested to a surprised Professor Trelawney that she should go and tell Minerva mcgonagall about her inner eye theories and predict the future for her. After lunch Snape told the gryffindors- he had already warned the slytherins- that they were getting a surprise test and then he was able to take 5 points off them for 'mutinous muttering' He stalked around the Gryffindors as they attempted to make this difficult potion and he made Longbottom shake so much as he walked by that Longbottom ended up pouring a litre of monkey spit into his cauldron instead of one drop so a delighted Snape was able to take away another 10 points. He stalked past Hermione Granger 'Darn,' he thought she got it right again. He was desperate for her to get it wrong but he ignored it. He walked over to Potters cauldron and stopped an evil leer growing on his pale face. "What is this supposed to be Potter?" he said in a cold voice disguising the growing smugness. Harry looked up and said defiantly "My potion, professor,"

"And if you read the instructions by this point what is your potion supposed to look like?"

Harry flushed "A pale green solution professor." He replied with a tinge of hatred coluring his voice on the last three syllables. Snape heard the emphasis and leered horribly. "Well your potion is a dark green treacle Potter meaning that yet again you have proved that you are a worthless potion maker." Said Snape "10 points from gryffindor" The Slytherins were all sniggering loudly and to make the lesson even better one of the gryffindors exploded their cauldron meaning Snape was able to deduct yet another 10 points. When the bell rang all the Gryffindors hurried out the room. Snape was on a role and they did nt wasn't to give him and excuse to tak of more points. In his last lesson before dinner Snape made two hufflepuff girls cry and to give the ravenclaws a bit of extra motivation he threatened to test a potion on them to see if their antidote worked so at the end of the lesson some of the Ravenclaws ended up in the hospital wing. To top it of he saw Professor Mcgonagall striding out of her office looking very annoyed while Proffessor Trelawney droned on about venus and burns. The look on Mcgonagalls face as she strode past gave Snape a feeling of great satisfaction. All the Slytherins were thrilled whooping as he walked past on the way back to his private quarters. When he entered he found a small box of chocolates lying n the floor. He opened them and inside there was a small note.

Dear professor it read hope you have had a good day and enjoy the chocolates

Love

?

Snape puzzled over this for a few minutes until he came to the conclusion that it must come from someone in his house. He popped one into his mouth almost smiling-but not quite. "Is he eating it?" muttered prof Flitwick to Prof Mcgonagall

"yes," she replied "Do you think we should perhaps open the door for him so he can get out to find his love?" she suggested.

"Indeed," agreed Flitwick. "It would be a shame for him to miss the chance to snog Mrs Norris." At this the two professors had to muffle their laughter as the greasy haired potions teacher walked out the room searching for-to his surprise-an old tabby cat who seemed to have almost-he thought- enchanted him….

And that is that people I hope you enjoyed it! The first to review will get double chocolate chip cookies so please please please review! Its my first fanfic and I would love too hear from you all! Any flames will be used too pot roast Voldemort and although roasting Old Voldie sounds like a good thing it tastes horrid! So no flames! Thanks people!

-Lightscript xox


End file.
